Miniature golf putting amusement systems are known, and they consist essentially of delineated putting surfaces, most being fabricated from concrete slabs, and there are usually eighteen of these, oriented in a specific manner. A tee area is provided at one end where a golf ball is struck with a putter and aimed at a cup positioned at the other end. A grass-simulated carpet is usually secured over the concrete putting surfaces. The golf ball is placed at any position at the teeing area, and struck so as to be directed towards the cup, and there are usually obstacles provided intermediate the teeing area and the cup to test the skill of the person striking the golf ball. In this amusement game the person usually counts the strokes required on each putting surface to direct the ball from the teeing area to the cup. The only amusement provided to the user is usually the test of skill around obstacles positioned in the path between the putting area and the cup. It is more a competitive game that can sometimes be very serious, the intent not being to create laughter.